


Sunsets

by Missy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do have eternity, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



“Happy anniversary.”

His hands are filled with bonbons, bright blue and green bobons, and his eyes radiating sweetness. “Has it been a year?” she wonders. Time is immaterial when you’re immortal, years are nothing.

“The cherry trees are shedding their crowns,” he says. “It’s definitely been a year.”

She smiles and takes a sweet from his spread palm. “I think we invented them – anniversaries,” she says.

“We invented many things, beloved,” he replies. “Afternoon idylls for one.”

“Don’t say we invented romance. I would rather not deal with your mother today,” she sighs. Watching him eat the last sweet she adds. “How is it that you’ve grown more handsome?”

“It’s a trick of the sun,” he says.

“You’re exquisite,” she replies. “And no, that is not a trick.”

“And you…” the fingers of his hand trail through her long, soft locks. “Are magic. Unaging, endless, glorious magic.”

She kisses the proffered fingers. “Do we have time to watch the sun set?”

There are duties to perform, things to see to – their child to care for. But “all the time in the world,” he says. 

And for Psyche it’s a moment beyond perfection. He’s taken her exotic places, traveled with her to strange, wild worlds. He’s fed her exotic ambrosia and danced with her upon the moon’s face. And yet in their thousandth year there lay no greater pleasure than to lie under the sun as it fades away, to feel his hand in her hair and know the raspberry-sweet taste of his lips.


End file.
